Admittance
by Kime Tara
Summary: [Complete] Just how much will it take for Jann Lee to admit he may have feelings for Lei Fang? (Jann Lee/Lei Fang, slight hints of Hayabusa/Lei)
1. Default Chapter

**Admittance**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own DoA.

          "Jann Lee!"  Lei Fang ran quickly to catch up with the fighter currently striding away from the grand coliseum of the DOA tournaments, the flaps of her long white dress flying around her.  For a moment, she thought he'd ignore her, but he paused, not turning around.

          The setting sun cast an orange wash over the ground.  Hesitantly, Lei Fang laid a hand on his shoulder.

          "Congratulations!  You got second place!" she spoke encouragingly.

          Jann Lee turned his face aside.  

          "..."  It was then Lei Fang noticed how tense he seemed, how dark his expression was.

          "Jann Lee?"  She removed her hand and cocked her head to the side.  "What's wrong?"

          "What's it to you?" he snapped.  Lei Fang's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

          "I was just asking!  What's with you anyway?  You're always snapping, or boasting about how powerful you are!" she retorted sharply.  Tranquil and upbeat as her sprit was, there was a definite fire to her.  Lei Fang never backed down.

          "Then _why_ do you listen to me?"  Abruptly, Jann Lee turned and slammed her left shoulder into the wall of the stadium.  Lei Fang gasped, unready for the attack – the impact caused her side to ache from her last battle with Jann Lee, the battle that had prevented her from going on in the competition.

          His eyes burned down into hers, tempest swirls of anger and frustration.  She stared defiantly back at him, despite her pain and vulnerable position.

          Minutes passed.  A reluctant admiration found Jann Lee at her boldness, and he released her and stepped away.  Lei Fang massaged her shoulder with her right hand, still watching him warily.

          "I'm sorry," he muttered, his face averted from her.  "There was no need to take my failure out on you."

          *_Jann Lee?  Apologizing?  Well now!_*  Lei Fang smiled ruefully.  "Failure huh?"

          "Yes."

          Lei Fang shook her head.  "Would you like to talk?  C'mon!"  She glided into his view, hands behind her back, giving him her best grin.  "Let's go back up to the Aerial Garden!"

          Jann Lee raised an eyebrow at the enthusiastic girl, mentally shaking his head.  "...sure."  He stepped past her towards the stadium.

          Lei Fang blinked.  She had just barely hoped he'd take her offer, and couldn't help but to stare in disbelief.

          "You coming?"

          "Oh!  Yeah, sorry!" she answered hurriedly, running again to catch up to him.  Jann Lee nearly laughed.

          Lei Fang looked around from the center of the abandoned arena, her left arm crossed against her chest as her right elbow rested in her left palm.  Her right hand was raised thoughtfully to her mouth.  "Hmm.  Remember the last time we were here?  I'd been waiting for you, and it was getting dark."

          "You didn't seem to be disliking it."  He shrugged.

          "No.  I find fireflies very beautiful, don't you?"  She linked her hands and stretched upwards, gazing at the sky.

          "I'm not really into beauty."  He didn't notice her wistful look as he sat on grass, one leg bent, the other outstretched.  Lei Fang sat down cross-legged next to him, careful not to land in the small streams.

          "Of course not.  It's all about power for you, isn't it?" she asked, an odd note in her voice.  "So, oh mighty Jann Lee," she mocked lightly, "what is this 'failure' you were speaking of?"

          His expression darkened again.  "Isn't it obvious?"

          Lei Fang rolled her eyes.  "If it was, do you think I would have asked?  Sorry, but I haven't quite gained psychic-"

          "I lost."

          "-abilities.  ...what?"

          Jann Lee's fist clenched.  "I lost."

          Lei Fang watched him, suddenly feeling tired.  "It was only to Hayabusa.  And...I don't know, something was different about Hayabusa.  As if he knew more about this tournament then he was letting on."

          "Still!"  He slammed his fist into the ground.  The streams rippled slightly from the impact.  "I should have won.  That mistake I made was unacceptable!"  Commoner.  Hayabusa had the nerve to call him a commoner.  The word grated in his mind.  And yet, it was his own rage that had defeated him, that clouded his thoughts.

          Lei Fang watched him sympathetically.  "There's always next year."

          "...next year...I'll be waiting."  Jann Lee's eyes flamed.  Lei Fang was internally stuck between laughing and sighing.  Hayabusa had told her he'd be like this.

_          "Hello Hayabusa!"_

_          "Good morning, Lei Fang."_

_          "I want to congratulate you on your fight against Jann Lee."  Lei Fang smiled at him.  "It was spectacular to watch."_

_          "Thank you," he nodded, before turning to walk away.  However, he stopped and turned back to her.  "Lei Fang...do you...hold something against Jann Lee?"_

_          She frowned, tilting her head to the side.  "I...don't know.  I hate how arrogant he is, and I'm determined to make him pay for calling me 'weak,'" Lei Fang grinned.  "But if you mean do I dislike him, no, I don't."  She looked away.  "He's very honorable, and strong, and despite all his boasting and aloofness, at times he can be really kind."_

_          "I see."  Hayabusa turned away._

_          "Wait!"  The ninja stopped.  "Hayabusa...how do you think Jann Lee will take losing?"_

_          A moment passed, before, strangely enough, he laughed.  "Jann Lee?  He'll probably be depressed for a bit, then become determined to beat me.  I'll have to avoid him for a while."  Hayabusa's eyes glinted with amusement._

_          Lei Fang couldn't help but smile again.  His good humor was contagious.  "Ah, so...you think he'll be alright?"_

_          Hayabusa was quiet.  "Perhaps..." he glanced at her.  "However, Jann Lee is too focused on fighting, and only fighting.  His soul needs to be balanced."  He gave her an odd look.  "Do you agree?"_

_          "I...yes," she spoke softly.  "Yes, I do."_

_          "It's possible you could help him."  Lei Fang was about to ask how on earth she could do that, but Hayabusa had melted into the shadows, leaving only yellow flower petals in his wake._

          "Fight me, Lei Fang."

          "Huh?"  Lei Fang blinked from her reverie.  "What?"

          "Come on."  Jann Lee got up and extended his hand.  "Fight me."  He waited, looking down at her.

          Lei Fang grinned and stood, ignoring the hand held out her way.  "Okay.  But I won't go easy on you!"

         The two squared off, shifting into their respective fighting stances.  By some mutual consent, they tensed, and the fight began

          Jann Lee immediately used a throw, catching Lei Fang by surprise.  Her back arched from the impact of the ground, and for a moment she lay, getting her breath back as Jann Lee circled around her.  All of a sudden, she rose, her leg in a sweeping kick.  Jann Lee blocked, and the Chinese female moved into a torrent of furious kicks and punches.

          "C'mon, Lei Fang!" he taunted from his defending position.  Lei Fang's eyes flashed, and she suddenly switched into a grab against his counter.  Jann Lee was then the one on the ground then.

          Lei Fang dashed toward the fallen figure and attempted a downward stab with her heel, but Jann Lee just barely rolled out of the way.  She tried her triple back kick, but to her shock he countered her second attack.  With a high-pitched cry, Jann Lee pitched her into a stone lantern.

          "Ahhh..." Lei Fang moaned, the ache in her side returning tenfold.  She was dimly aware of Jann Lee standing next to her.  Slowly, she stood, her arm subtly defending her left side.

          Jann Lee slammed a knee into her stomach, before pummeling her into the ground.  She rose, again performing a sweep kick to make him keep his distance, then rushed at him.  Jann Lee defended high, preparing for one of her kicks.  At the last moment, Lei Fang shifted, punching his midriff, stunning him before following up with her triple back kick combination.  The last struck him powerfully on the head, and he fell to the dirt.

          Lei Fang waited, absently massaging her sore side.  The pain provided a distraction she couldn't afford.

          Jann Lee rushed up, and before she could react, he threw her into the mountain and rammed his shoulder into her stomach.  Lei Fang groaned as she slid to the ground.

          "I...tried so hard...to be better..." she breathed out.

          "You could never defeat me," Jann Lee announced coldly, ignoring his own aching body.  Lei Fang slipped into unconsciousness.

          He stared at her for a minute, then turned around to leave.  He took a step away...and sighed.  He wouldn't leave a woman unconscious and alone, even if it was Lei Fang.

          Gently, he lifted the female into his arms and carried her to the DOA stadium.

          "What do you mean, the medics have been released?"  Jann Lee's voice roared through the nearly empty coliseum.  He glared at the employee, who cowered nervously.

          "I'm...I'm sorry Mr. Lee, but we released them all when the tournament ended," he stuttered.  Jann Lee grit his teeth.

          "Damn," he muttered, glancing down at the girl he was holding.  The employee took a peek at her too.  His eyes widened.

          "Miss Fang!" the employee cried in shock.  "What on earth did you do to her?" he accused.

          Jann Lee's eyes narrowed.  "We merely had a small fight."

          "A small fight?  And she's in _that_ condition?"  The employee didn't seem to be buying his story.  What's more, apparently the appearance of an unconscious Lei Fang boosted his morale quite a bit.  "Do you know how much the medics have to work to have you all recover from your 'small fights'?  I'd advise you to take her to a hospital right away!"  The employee's eyes swept worriedly over the female.  "In fact...don't even do that."

          "What?"  Jann Lee gave the employee a quizzical look.  The man ignored him and went to the intercom.

          "Susan!  Get down here!" he yelled.  A middle-aged brunette woman emerged from one of the many open doorways.

          "What is it, Andrew?" she asked tiredly.

          "Look at Miss Fang."

          Susan muttered.  "What now..." she grumbled, then suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth when she saw the fighter.  "Oh God.  What did you do to her?" she yelled at Jann Lee, similar to Andrew's initial reaction.

          "I didn't-" Jann Lee started, frustrated.  If he knew bringing her here would have caused _this_ much trouble...

          Susan didn't even bother listening to him.  "Set her down on the ground on her back.  _Gently_."  The woman glared at Jann Lee with the natural arrogance a female has when facing a man in the wrong.  "Andrew, call the hospital.  You, get something to elevate her legs."  Susan pointed at Jann Lee, and he huffed, but quickly brought over a bench.  Susan lifted Lei Fang's legs onto the bench, bending her knees.

          Jann Lee felt his face begin to heat.  Lei Fang's legs were clearly revealed through the high slits of her clothes, and he could have sworn he saw the tight-fitting body suit she wore beneath her dress.  The white silk pooled fluidly around her body.

          "Wait, wha...what are you doing?" Jann Lee demanded, seeing Susan slightly turn Lei Fang to the side and start to pull down the zipper.  Jann Lee felt his face get even hotter, and he averted his eyes.

          "I'm loosening her clothes, what does it look like I'm doing?" Susan responded sharply.  She looked quite pissed.  "What is with you men?  This poor girl has nearly gone into shock, and you're standing there thinking perverted thoughts!" Susan turned back to her administrations to Lei Fang.  "Andrew, have you made that call yet?  If so, get me some blankets!"

          "I wasn't thinking perverted thoughts," Jann Lee automatically defended himself.  "Wait...what do you mean, shock?"  He turned back to face her, his eyes boring into the woman.

          "Shock!  You know, the medical condition?  That could very well be fatal?"  Susan bit her lip.  "I wouldn't be surprised if Miss Fang is suffering from internal bleeding as well, judging from her symptoms, and that bruise along her left side."

          Shock...internal bleeding..._fatal_.  Jann Lee stared at Susan in disbelief.  How...?  

          "Help her then!"  The words burst from him, an almost frantic note hiding behind them.__

          Susan shook her head and sighed.  "I'm not trained enough.  I'm just an assistant."  She accepted gladly the blankets Andrew had retrieved, tucking them gently around Lei Fang's still form.  "God...I wish this tournament wasn't so far away from everything...when will that ambulance be here?"

          Jann Lee didn't hear her as he stumbled next to Lei Fang's side.  His hand brushed lightly over her forehead.  It was cold and clammy.  Jann Lee felt something twist deep within him.

          "Lei Fang..."

          Sirens rose in the air.  "They're here!" Andrew cried.  Jann Lee backed away as Lei Fang was lifted and carried away to the hospital.

          "Sir."  The ambulance worker addressed the stunned Jann Lee.  "Please come with us.  We need to know what happened."

          Slowly, Jann Lee nodded.  They got in the van and drove away, sirens wailing.

AN: Hello!  Ah, I normally don't stray from the FFVII section, but...  

I'm new to DoA (I don't even own the game actually, I've just played a few times on my friend's console – but its addicting!) so sorry if the characterization is off.  This should be a two-part story.  Please review!  ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Admittance**

By Kimetara

Multi-part

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.  Darn!

          Jann Lee sat brooding in the waiting room.  He had been, for the past twenty minutes, grilled about what had happened.  Finally, he'd exploded.

_          "I already told you what my last attack on her was!"_

_          "Yes, but the blow to her ribcage, although by no means mild, isn't what caused her injury.  Did you release another particularly powerful attack on Miss Fang?"_

_          "Yes!" he yelled.  "All my attacks are powerful!  But we were just having another fight; we've fought many times before and she was fine.  I thought Lei Fang to be stronger than that!"_

          After that, the doctors had simply looked at each other, then thanked him and told him to go to this damned room to wait.  Idiot doctors.

          He didn't look up from his seat when the bell chimed.  Idiot bell.  Why'd it have to be so fucking cheerful in a hospital?

          "Jann Lee?" a soft voice asked.  Jann Lee looked up to see a young woman with a ponytail of red hair.  Kasumi.  Accompanied by her newfound brother and Hayabusa, as usual.

          "What," he responded flatly.

          "What happened to Lei Fang?" Kasumi sounded worried as her brother and Hayabusa moved around the room.  "I heard she was in the emergency room."

          Jann Lee shrugged and turned away...only to meet Hayabusa's cold stare.

          "Did you hurt her?" Hayabusa asked, his tone neutral but his words accusing.  Jann Lee couldn't take it, not with all the resentment he still held towards Hayabusa, not when he was wondering the same thing.

          "DAMNIT!"  Jann Lee leaped up and stalked out of the room.  Kasumi and Hayate exchanged glances with each other.  Hayabusa appeared slightly troubled, and moved to follow the Chinese man.

          "Wait."  Hayate blocked the way to the door.  "Give him some time."

          "...very well."  Hayabusa leaned against the wall, arms crossed.  Hayate watched him carefully, then sat a chair next to him.

          When their spies had first told them about the whereabouts of Lei Fang, Kasumi was instantly determined to see her friend, and headstrong as his sister was, the three of them came to see her.  But apparently the playful Oriental female had also warmed up to his best friend.

          Hayabusa was not easy to befriend, but once he was, the ninja was fiercely loyal.  Hayate didn't envy Jann Lee.

          Soon the door swished open again, and Helena stepped gracefully through the door.  She looked around at the three.  "I'll assume I'm in the right room.  How's Lei Fang doing?"

          "Still in surgery," Hayate replied.  Helena nodded and took a seat.  Her wavy blond hair cascaded down her back as she crossed one leg over the other.

          "Did something happen with Jann Lee?" she asked conversationally.  "He stomped past me on my way here."  Helena sounded slightly amused.  "He still is quite the noisy boy."

          "Yes, he is."  Kasumi smiled, then glanced at Hayabusa, still darkly ominous against the wall.  "...and nothing happened."

          "I see."

          Half an hour passed.  The door released another *ding*, and Tina stepped into the room.  

          "Hey y'all," Tina drawled.  "Guess we're all here for little Miss Tai Chi.  My, I never thought she'd have been so delicate."  Tina stretched leisurely before sinking down into a chair, legs over the armrest.  Helena raised an eyebrow.

          "A bit of delicacy never hurt."

          Tina smirked and admired her knee-high black leather boots.

          The five waited there like that for the next two hours.  Tina read a magazine, Kasumi and Hayate explored the hospital, Helena appeared to be studying a songbook.  Hayabusa didn't budge from his crossed-arm position against the wall, eyes closed, face turned toward the floor.

          "Hello."  The doctor appeared in the doorway.  Kasumi ran up to him.

          "Please...how is Lei Fang?" she asked earnestly.  Helena lifted her gaze to the white-coated man.  Tina watched him as well, one leg absently swinging back and forth.  Hayate gave the man his full attention.  Hayabusa stayed motionless. 

          The doctor sighed wearily.  "First, I'm Doctor Forrester.  Second, Miss Fang is currently stabilized.  Her injuries were of the norm, considering the lifestyle all of you lead," Doctor Forrester glanced at them all over his glasses, "except for one.  It appears she had a severe case of internal bleeding on the left side of her abdomen.  It looks to have been there for a while, before the fight between Mr. Lee and herself.  In fact, the fight is most likely what worsened the injury and led to Miss Fang's case of shock."

          Kasumi looked around the quiet room.  Everybody's attention was on the doctor.  Tina's leg had stopped swinging, and even Hayabusa's eyes had focused on the man.  "Is she...going to be okay?"

          "Possibly," Doctor Forrester closed his eyes.  "The surgery was a success.  However, from the mix of blood loss and shock, Miss Fang is in a coma.  We don't know how long it will take for her to wake, or," he sighed again, "if she ever will.  I'm sor-"

          The doctor was interrupted by the slamming of the door.  Hayabusa had left.

          Jann Lee sat cross-legged on the roof of the hospital.  He had come up here to meditate, to get rid of this inner turmoil.  Once relaxed, he didn't want to go back and face that room again.  Their faces all accused him.

          The night air refreshed him.  Cool, mild...  Jann Lee closed his eyes and let himself slip into a state of nothingness.

          Jann Lee suddenly blinked.  A sense of being watched had shaken him from his trance.  How long had it been?  From the position of the stars, Jann Lee guessed approximately two hours.

          Two fingers appeared out of nowhere, pressure pointing into his neck.  He yelped.  "Hayabusa!"

          The fingers withdrew and the ninja stepped forward.  Hayabusa watched Jann Lee with cold eyes.

          Jann Lee glared right back, rubbing his sore neck.  "What was that for?"

          "How could you fight her when she was already wounded?"

          Jann Lee paused.  "She wasn't already wounded."

          Hayabusa's eyes narrowed.  "She was.  Badly.  Did she not favor her left side any?"

          Jann Lee's brows furrowed.  "...yes, she did..." he spoke slowly.  "But why didn't she tell me?"

          Hayabusa looked away.  "Undoubtedly, she thought it was just a simple bruise. The one you gave her when you two fought in the tournament."

          "What?"

          "When you two fought in the tournament, you won with a spinning back kick," Hayabusa mused.  "It went directly into her left side, and," his eyes flashed, "caused her internal bleeding."

          Jann Lee stared, flabbergasted by Hayabusa's logic.  "You...wait.  Why're you so interested Lei Fang anyway?" he asked, both suspicious and unwilling to face that Hayabusa may be right.  That _thing_ twisted in Jann Lee again, and he felt his anger, and something else, returning towards dark ninja.  "Do you..."

         "She is kind," Hayabusa answered simply.  "Kind and pure.  There are very few people like that in this world.  You should feel lucky she cares for you."

          Jann Lee scoffed.  "I'm just her goal.  Lei Fang simply wants to beat me to the ground for calling her a weak woman.  Not that she ever will."  He exhaled, linking his hands behind his head.  "Hmph.  I didn't even know who she was when I said that!"

          Hayabusa almost seemed to smirk.  "Does it bother you if she only thinks of you as goal?" 

          "What?  No!"  Jann Lee moved his arm in a swift striking motion to emphasize the word.  "Why should it?"

          Hayabusa cocked his head.  "What do you think?"

          Jann Lee shrugged.

          Hayabusa raised an eyebrow.  "Maybe you should try figuring it out," he suggested quietly.  Something in his tone caused chills to run up and down Jann Lee's spine.

          "How is Lei Fang?" Jann Lee asked carefully.  Hayabusa looked away.

          "She is stabilized, but in a coma."

          "For how long?"

          "...perhaps forever."

          Jann Lee stood stock-still.  Somehow, he had never doubted that Lei Fang would be fine.  That'd she get up, she'd show them all wrong, and laugh gently at them worrying over her.  And he'd laugh at them with her.

          But...  "That's impossible!" Jann Lee burst out, clenching his fists.  "She can't!"

          Hayabusa didn't answer.  He just watched.

          "Impossible!"  A force was building up in Jann Lee, something terrible.  He slammed his fist into the wall, then whirled around.

          "Hayabusa."  Jann Lee's eyes narrowed, and he shifted into his fighting stance.  Hayabusa accepted the challenge and followed suit.

          The fight began.

          Jann Lee groaned as he got up from the floor, muscles burning.  Hayabusa had defeated him.  Again.

          "How...?" he murmured.

          "You have yet to fight me at your best, Jann Lee."  To Hayabusa's surprise, his words seemed to sail right over the Chinese martial artist.

          "How could I have done that?  How could I have made such a mistake?"  Jann Lee shook his head.  "Lei Fang..."

          Hayabusa then understood.  Jann Lee needed an excuse to open himself, to admit his vulnerability.  Loosing had provided that opportunity.  

         "I believe that by now we are allowed to visit her."  Hayabusa flipped gracefully off the roof of the building.

          Hayabusa reentered the waiting room in time to see Tina and Helena emerge from Lei Fang's room.  Kasumi and Hayate were talking quietly in the corner.

          "Hayabusa," Kasumi called him over.  "Do you want to go see Lei Fang?  You can if you like."  The ninja nodded and slipped silently inside.

          It was dim and bare.  Moonlight and starlight peeked through the slits of the blinds, casting on Lei Fang's skin a pale glow.

          She seemed so innocent and fragile, lying there in the hospital bed.  The only thing that gave away her fighting prowess was her beautifully toned body.

          The machines beeped softly in the background.  Careful of the tubes taped to her body, Hayabusa leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead.

          "Take care, Lei Fang," he whispered.  Then he was gone.

          Jann Lee entered the waiting room.  

          Kasumi and Hayate glanced at him, before turning back to their conversation.

          "Hey Dragon!" Tina greeted him.  "Where've you been?"  Jann Lee ignored her and headed for the door to Lei Fang's room.  He knew she was in there.  He could feel her.

          Surprisingly, Helena blocked his way.  "What grounds do you have for seeing her?" she asked coolly.

          "Let me go, Helena," Jann Lee spoke through gritted teeth.

          "Only friends and family allowed," Helena retorted.  "And I know you're not family.  You haven't been a very good friend to her, Jann Lee."

          Jann Lee glared and seemed about to make some scathing comeback, but it just drained away, and he looked at Helena with tired eyes.  "I know.  I'm sorry."

          The room fell silent.  Helena probed him with her eyes, before averting her gaze.  "Tell that to her," she muttered, stepping out of the way.  "If she'll ever hear you."

          _If she'll ever hear you._  Those words made Jann Lee's blood run cold.  He shook it off as he stepped into the room.

          Immediately, his stomach dropped.  Lei Fang lay there, limp and pale on the bed.  The machines beeped rhythmically, and Jann Lee shivered.

          Carefully, he sat on the bed.  "Hey, Lei Fang," he started uncomfortably.  "I...wanted to tell you...you've improved a lot."  He cleared his throat, before going on, getting the hang of it now.  "I mean, I know I said that you'd never beat me, but you did come very close today...  It's kinda crazy, isn't it?" he let out a choked laugh.  "Hard to believe everything's happened in just one day."

          "I'm sorry, Lei Fang," Jann Lee licked his lips, mouth suddenly feeling dry as he struggled to apologize to the comatose girl.  "I'm sorry for all those times I put you down, for calling you weaker than me.  Your spirit has always matched my own.  And I'm sorry," he swallowed, "sorry for putting you in this mess.  I shouldn't have been so vicious on you.  But y'know..." he leaned down and breathed in her ear, "it's because, I was always afraid you'd actually defeat me."

          Abruptly, he grabbed her hand, and gently began massaging the knuckles.  "It was with this hand you touched my shoulder today.  I...miss being touched, Lei Fang.  I'm tired of being untouchable."  His voice broke.  "Lei Fang...remember when I fought you, and you said you wanted to live in my world?  I'd like that.  I...I lo...I'd love for you to come live in my world."  He couldn't say it.  Not after living alone for so long.  But this was the closest he'd get, for now.

          Jann Lee bent over her unresponding form.  "I'm sorry, Lei Fang.  Please...I need you to be a part of my world," he murmured, then kissed her lips lightly.  They were warm, and he wished desperately that she'd open her honey-brown eyes.  But alas, the fairy tales never do come true.

          He sat there on the bed, holding her hand, this thumb unconsciously tracing patterns over the backs of her knuckles.  Time passed in a blurry haze.

          At one point, Helena came in.

          "Jann Lee," she called softly.  Jann Lee merely looked at her.

          "You've been in here for over three hours.  Perhaps you should go home and get some rest," the diva advised.

          "No."

          Helena nodded.  "Very well then.  I'll send for an extra cot to be set up."

          Jann Lee shrugged.  Helena closed the door.

          "He's just sitting there on her bed, holding her hand," Helena announced as she walked back into the waiting room after talking to the nurse about the cot.

          "Really?  I wonder what's come over him," Tina spoke, her accent showing clearly as she stretched languidly.

          "I never thought I'd see the day Jann Lee fell apart over a woman," Helena agreed.  Kasumi smiled.

          "I think it's sweet.  If only Lei Fang wakes up..." the Kunoichi trailed off.  Hayate placed an arm around her shoulders.

          "Lei Fang's a tough one.  Hey, she managed to get through to Jann Lee!"  Hayate smiled encouragingly.  Kasumi smiled waveringly back. 

          "Thanks, big brother."

          Jann Lee stared at nothing, having gone back into his trance.  The cot was sitting next to the bed, but for some reason he preferred staying on the bed with Lei Fang.  The moon had traveled so that Jann Lee guessed it was about five in the morning.

          The cold, dark, misty part of the day.  Despite himself, the man gave a slight shiver.  He could fight wickedly in the tundra, but just sitting in the early morning was still chilly.  Jann Lee reached for the untouched blanket on the cot and wrapped it around himself.

          "Jann...Lee?"

          He froze.  The blanket fell from his limp fingers to pool around his waist.  Slowly, he turned.

          His intense eyes locked with her honey-brown as she struggled to get up.  "Jann Lee?  What's going on?"

          Lei Fang was absolutely shocked when he lunged toward her, his lips crashing against her own.  Jann Lee was leaning over her, one hand on the pillow behind her for balance, the other wrapped gently around her waist.  Her head spun, and she melted, her eyes sliding shut and her hand reaching behind his head, lacing itself through his thick, short hair.

          When he finally sat back and let her go, they were both breathless.  Lei Fang stared at him.  Jann Lee, noticing her gaze, laughed nervously and shakily ran his hand through his hair.

          "God Lei Fang," he blurted out, "we were all so worried about you."

          "Oh."  Lei Fang blinked, confused.  This was all happening just way to fast.  "Um...refresh my memory, please.  What happened?"

          Jann Lee sobered.  "When you fainted, it turned out it was from shock and internal bleeding.  You got out of surgery about ten hours ago, and have been in a coma since then.  We..." he took a deep breath, "were all afraid that you...wouldn't wake up."

          "Oh...I'm so sorry for making everybody worry."  Lei Fang sighed and lay back down.  She did feel horribly sore, and tired.

          "It's of no consequence.  ...Lei Fang."

          "Hmm?"  She smiled brightly at Jann Lee, inwardly in utter confusion.  What had that kiss meant?

          "Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?  I wouldn't have challenged you then," Jann Lee asked her seriously.

          Lei Fang smiled sadly.  "After how you were always calling me weak?"

          Jann Lee flinched.  "Ah...Lei Fang, I-"

          "Jann Lee," she interrupted.  "I had the strangest dream.  I dreamt you were sitting here next to me and telling me," Lei Fang mentally braced herself, "that you were sorry for all the times you've called me weak, and that...that...you were tired of being untouchable, and..."

          "And I wanted you to be a part of my world?" Jann Lee finished softly for her.  Lei Fang nodded, her face flushed.

          "It wasn't a dream, Lei Fang."  He brought her hand up and kissed the back of it gently, his eyes never leaving hers.  "Will you?"

          Lei Fang hesitated.  For once, Jann Lee felt his legendary confidence fail as he watched her consider, and his whole stomach seemed to flip inside out.

          At last, she gave a decisive nod.  "It's what I wanted.  I..." she exhaled, "I think I might love you, Jann Lee."

          Jann Lee gaped for a second, trying to figure out how to respond.  Lei Fang burst out laughing.  Jann Lee couldn't help but laugh as well.

          When they'd both quieted down, he leaned in, so that their foreheads were nearly touching.  "I think I might love you too, Lei Fang."

          Hayabusa watched the pair through the window from his hidden vantage point.  When he saw them share a kiss for the second time, he turned and walked away.

          _The life of a Shinobi..._

AN: Ehehe...heh...  *sweatdrop*  I couldn't help but insert a fair amount of Hayabusa in this story, he's really my favorite male character, and truth be told, I'd love to see a fic with him and Lei Fang.  Anybody know of any?

Okay, with that out of the way...  Please review!


End file.
